


Paid fling

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non Idol AU, Porn With Plot, Stranger Sex, Technical Prostitution, University AU, alcohol mention, but minghao isn't a prostitute, slighhhttt, sorta - Freeform, top!jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Growing up, Minghao was never rich. That being said, he’d never not had food in his stomach and a place to rest his head, but his parents couldn’t exactly afford to buy him all designer clothes or the latest tech, and looking back at it Minghao kind of wishes he’d appreciated that more than he did. The now twenty year old university student would do just about anything to eat something other than cupped ramen five days a week and own a pair of shoes his little toe didn’t poke out of, the monthly allowance his parents send barely being enough to cover his half of the rent let alone replace his wardrobe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally gonna be called one night like by lil yatchy, but im not boat trash so we out here with an ugly ass generic title now
> 
> lollllll idk after posting one fic that was sitting in my drafts i decided to finish and post another one bc who doesn't love chinaline  
> unbeta'd so all mistakes r mine, its 3am so this isn't super well proofread so sorry for any mistakes/typos/etc

Growing up, Minghao was never rich. That being said, he’d never not had food in his stomach and a place to rest his head, but his parents couldn’t exactly afford to buy him all designer clothes or the latest tech, and looking back at it Minghao kind of wishes he’d appreciated that more than he did. The now twenty year old university student would do just about anything to eat something other than cupped ramen five days a week and own a pair of shoes his little toe didn’t poke out of, the monthly allowance his parents send barely being enough to cover his half of the rent let alone replace his wardrobe.

 

Walking down an empty backstreet, Minghao shoves his hands in his jacket pockets, fingers toying with the loose threads at the seam and he mentally adds a new coat the his ever growing list of needs.  _ If only I could get a goddamn job, _ Minghao thinks to himself bitterly, kicking a discarded soft drink can in his momentary frustration. He glances at his phone -- cracked -- with a huff, reading the time and realizing he has just over seven hours until his nine a.m class, meaning seven hours to put a decent thousand word dent into his neuroscience report, go over his seemingly endless psychology notes, and still manage to get enough sleep to be an actual, functioning human being and useful member to society. 

He really needs to stop letting Soonyoung convince him to go out clubbing when the elder doesn’t understand the pain of going to class hungover on top of sleep deprived. 

The blond is so caught up in trying to organize his mental to-do list, he barely registers the flashing of car lights and the sound of tires rolling up beside him, buried deep in his own mind until a voice startles him.

“How much?” The gruff voice asks, firm and low, and it nearly startles a yelp out of the Chinese boy. He turns abruptly, hands still deep in his pockets and gapes at the middle aged looking man half hanging out of the window of his fancy, all black car, tinted window undone three quarters the way down. And for a moment, Minghao’s tempted to just ignore the man, turn back around and maybe duck back out onto the main roads for safety. But instead he stands there, slack mouthed with a wide eyed expression on his face, wondering if the man thinks he some sort of cocaine dealer.

“Whatever it is, I can pay double for the night.” Minghao nearly chokes, both because he finally understands the implications of the man and because the he’s literally letting Minghao set his own price, and willing to pay  _ double _ . The blond stands there for another second, jaw slack and eyebrows shot upward, and he internally considers if fucking a guy twice his age would be worth the money he’d get in return.

The forming hole in his jacket pocket answers for him.

“Okay.”

* * *

Sitting in the passenger seat of a too nice Mercedes, Minghao suddenly feels like he’s suffocating. The alcohol previously running through his veins has turned his blood to lead, making him feel heavy all other, and the stack of bills in his jean pocket feels like it’s burning his thigh. The man beside him, Kwang something or other, has his undivided attention fixated on the road, hasn't spared a glance in Minghao’s direction since handing over the wad of cash.

As the two pull onto a highway Minghao feels the lump in his throat grow to the size of the one in his pants pocket, turning his head to watch cars that look much junkier by comparison drive by. He’s not exactly sure what he’d expected when he accepted the elder man’s offer. Maybe a quick, gross, sloppy fuck in the backseat of the car, maybe a demand for road head, but Kwang-whatever hasn't spoken a single word to him in nearly twenty minutes and it’s putting Minghao on edge more than anything. 

He wonders if it’s too late to back out.

It isn’t too much longer until Minghao and Kwangfuck pull up to a rather large house, passcoded iron gate and long driveway leading them to a brightly lit front entrance, grand doors decorated with stained glass giving Minghao a western feel as he steps through them. He’s lead upstairs by Kwang-something, trailing closely behind and he feels his nerves begin to spike once more. There’s a long hall that Minghao barely takes into account, keeping his gaze trained intently on the floor before snapping it back up right when he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

“Wait in here,” the elder man says, gesturing to the half opened door and seeing Minghao into the room before he turns on his heel and exits, pulling the door shut behind him. For some reason that only serves to rev Minghao’s nerves up more. He’s left alone in a simple but dressed up room, off white cream walls and plush gold lined duvet hung off a large mattress making Minghao feel very out of his element, much more used to messy twin sized bunk beds and marker stained walls. The fluffy carpet beneath his feet feels like heaven when the blond pads further into the bedroom, half convinced he’s walking on actual clouds as he approaches the bed. 

Adjacent to the mattress is a vanity, large mirror mounted to the wall allowing Minghao to catch a glimpse at his disheveled attire. He frowns at his reflection, running a hand through his blond hair which had been curled neatly hours before and was now just a mess of unkempt frizz and waves. Around his eyes are puffy and pink, side affect of being awake a near twenty hours with nothing more than convenience store coffee and booze running his system. 

Minghao shrugs off his jacket, leaving him bare in his plain white t-shirt and black ripped jeans -- intentionally, for once -- transferring the money from his pants pocket to his coat before he places it on the back of the vanity chair, sitting himself gently on the unrealistically soft king sized bed, hands folded in his lap and toes curled into the carpeted floors. 

He takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing thoughts. It’s not like he’s never fucked someone he didn’t know, he’s had a handful of one night stands, but it feels so much more different now, sleeping with someone twice his age for some  _ money _ . He’s a little terrified of what would happen if anyone were to find out.

For the second time Minghao is torn out of his thoughts by a sudden noise, a dark haired boy stepping out of a door Minghao hadn’t noticed before catching his attention and his stomach drops. He’s not sure who this boy -  _ man?  _ \- is, nor is he sure if he’s suppose to see Minghao, and the anxiety that bubbles up when they meet eyes is enough to leave Minghao paralyzed on the bed. 

“Oh,” the opposite man breaths out, damp towel slung over his head falling down to around his neck as he gives Minghao a none too subtle once over, corner of his mouth pulling upward when he catches Minghao’s eye once again. 

“Did Kwangmin bring you?” The stranger asks, and Minghao nods dumbly, still a little too afraid to move more than necessary. The brown haired man smiles then, running a hand through his damp fringe and letting the white towel fall onto the floor. Minghao hears him say something under his breath, sounding similar to “nice choice,” before the brunet is stepping closer to him, maintaining eye contact the entire time until he’s no more than a foot away from Minghao.

“What’s your name?” The other man asks, and it takes the blond a minute to realize he’s talking to  _ him _ , and it would be smart to reply before the other man thinks he’s too weird. 

“Xu Minghao,” he stutters out, a little breathy and unsure, as if he’d just been asked what the square root of a thousand and sixty six was after running a mile rather than his name. The brunet hums, looking a little pleased and shifts his weight to his left foot.

“You’re Chinese, then?” The brown haired male asks in Cantonese, starling Minghao a bit. It’s been some time since he’s heard chinese anywhere but on television, so to hear it coming so fluently from someone he doesn’t know under such odd circumstances is just a little weird. 

“Yeah, I’m from Anshang.” Minghao replies in Mandarin after a second of silence.

“Well Minghao, I’m Wen Junhui, twenty-one, from Shenzhen.” Junhui then responds, switching over to Mandrin with the same amount of fluency he’d spoken with Korean and Cantonese. Minghao nods, and a short silence settles between them, neither saying a word as their eyes roam over the other. Junhui adjusts his grey sweatpants, and Minghao drops his gaze from Junhui to this lap, wondering just what he'd gotten himself into.

“Well, since Kwangmin brought you I assume you know  _ what _ you're here for? And that you’re legal?” Junhui asks, not wasting any time in getting to the point and Minghao’s face warms, the tips of his ears matching the faint pink of his cheeks.

“I do, and of course I’m legal, I don't look like a kid do I?” Minghao responds, the most he’s said within the last hour and a half and it seems to take Junhui by surprise, eyebrows raising before his mouth lifts into a grin and he closes the remaining distance between them, placing a hand on Minghao’s shoulder and using it to push the blond down on the bed. He crawls over him and throws a leg over his thin thighs, stopping close enough to Minghao's face that the blond goes cross eyed trying to look at him.

“This is alright?” Junhui asks, voice suddenly low and suggestive and it makes Minghao's stomach flutter, momentarily forgetting the situation he was seated in. He exhales slowly through his nose, nodding his head and then Junhui is pressing his mouth against Minghao’s, slow and almost cautious for a second before he presses in harder, drawing a slight noise from somewhere within the blond. 

Junhui wastes no time in getting into things, tongue running over Minghao’s lower lip and fingers inching up his white tee, hiking it up his pale torso. Minghao jolts and makes a high noise when he feels the pads of Junhui’s fingers brush over his nipples, a little rough but pleasing nonetheless. His reaction seems to amuse Junhui, as the brunet huffs a breathy laugh as he trails further down and attaches his mouth to Minghao’s neck, sucking gently and nipping playfully. 

It doesn't take long until either boy is partially nude, Minghao clad in nothing but his navy boxers and unfastened jeans, Junhui in even less with his black briefs alone slung low on his hips. Minghao is half hard in his pants, hips bucking upward when Junhui’s fingers tease his waistband, dancing around the elastic and dipping underneath before backing off entirely. 

“Hyung,” the blond whined, rolling his hips up. His fingers wrap around the brown locks tickling the underside of his jaw, pulling just hard enough to get Junhui to react, the elder biting a little harder at his collarbones and grinding down on Minghao’s lap. Just as Minghao’s about to ask for Junhui to get a move on again, the brunet leans back completely, creating a distance that feels far too wide for Minghao, leaving his front feeling cold and his neck missing the sensation of Junhui’s mouth. 

Minghao watches with mild confusion as Junhui shifts, moving to the empty space beside Minghao on the bed and leans against the headboard. A second later and the brunet is pulling Minghao into his lap, reversing their position with one hand settled on the blond’s waist and the other on his inner thigh, palm finally resting over Minghao’s semi hard length, rubbing him through the fabric of his jeans and underwear. 

Eager for something more than just groping like teenagers, Minghao reaches down between them and tugs Junhui’s briefs down a bit more, just enough to expose the elder’s length, slim fingers wrapping around him and moving slowly, gradually working the brunet to full hardness. Minghao eases back when Junhui’s completely erect, thick and warm in his hand before crawling off the elder chinese boy’s lap and shimming out of his remaining clothes. He kicks his jeans and boxers off the bed hurriedly before shifting back into Junhui’s lap, face warming slightly at the half lidded gaze he’s being watched with. 

“Eager for me?” Junhui asks, only a little teasing and Minghao ducks his head to hide the burning of his cheeks. Junhui doesn't seem to be having it though, as the blond feels fingers grip his chin and then he's looking back up, right at the brunet’s snug expression and stomach twisting smirk.

“How about you show me how much you want me by using your pretty little mouth, huh? Do that and I'll fuck you so hard you'll cry,” Junhui’s voice is low, more demanding than requesting and it makes Minghao shiver, the words he would be found cringe worthy in a porno serving to make his dick twitch and his body reposition without a second thought, hand wrapped loose around Junhui’s cock and tongue poking out to kitten lick at the head. 

Fingers tangle in Minghao’s bleached locks and he hears a throat groan sound from above him as he sinks further down on Junhui’s length, careful to keep his teeth out of the way as his tongue traces the vein on the underside of his cock lightly. Slowly, minghao builds up a rhythm, bobbing his head with increased speed, Junhui's low moans and breathy sighs spurring him on. 

Before long Junhui’s fingers are tightening in his hair, pulling him off his cock until his mouth remains on only the head, and Minghao thinks Junhui must be close, his silent way of telling him to back off, until the elder snaps his hips forward and fucks up into Minghao's mouth, nudging the back of his throat and causing the younger to gag. 

The blond's eyes water and his fingers dig into Junhui’s thighs, dull nails creating shallow crescents into the brunet's skin. He looks up through blurry vision at Junhui, the tan boy’s eyebrows drawn together and bottom lip pulled between white teeth, eyes dark and half lidded and staring straight at Minghao, and the situation feels a little dirty, reminds him he's literally being  _ paid _ so someone can fuck him right now and makes him feel like a bit of a slut. 

He finds that he doesn't entirely hate it. (Ignores that it might have something to do with the charming Chinese boy fucking his throat.) 

Eventually Junhui takes pity on Minghao's abused throat, releasing his grip on the the blond's hair and instead pulling him up so they're face to face once more, leaning in and tasting himself on Minghao's tongue. It’s something Minghao finds hotter than he probably should, how willing Junhui is to still press his lips against Minghao’s messy, spit slick own and the blond finds himself moaning into it, pressing his chest flush against Junhui’s, a sudden craving to be inhumanly close to the other.

“Easy, baby. You want more now, don’t you? Hm?” Junhui hums, using his hold on Minghao’s waist to put the slightest bit of distance between the two and Minghao nods, unabashed as he throws shames to the wind. He whines quietly when fingers ghost over the slit of his cock, digits wrapping around his length and painstakingly slowly working over him. 

Whether Minghao is too caught up in the feeling of Junhui’s fingers on his cock and warm mouth on his neck, or if the other is just practiced enough to genuinely not draw Minghao’s attention to his movements, the blond isn’t sure, but after a few moments Minghao feels a lube covered finger press against his hole, circling slowly and Minghao shivers.

Junhui is surprisingly gentle with his movements, strokes down Minghao’s side soothingly and stretches him slowly, waits to add another finger until Minghao’s whining for it, murmuring low dirty nothings in the blond’s ear, about _ how good Minghao feels around his fingers, what a good boy he is, how well he’s taking it, how he can’t wait to have his cock inside him.  _

The removal of fingers from inside him makes Minghao groan in complaint, but he quickly closes his mouth when he spots a square piece of foil find itself between Junhui’s fingers, the package being ripped open carefully, dark eyes never once leaving Minghao’s and the blond’s stomach flutters at the intensity of it all. 

It takes less than a minute for Minghao to find himself on his back with a vivid Junhui hovering above him, knee hooked over his arm and slick cockhead brushing against him. Slowly, Junhui eases inside of Minghao, gentle half stroke leading to completely bottoming out, with his hips flush against Minghao’s backside and the blond can only pant hotly into Junhui’s shoulder, blinking away the tears caused by the stinging from being filled.

“Junhui hyung, please,” Minghao pleads breathlessly, fingers digging into the broad shoulders as Junhui’s hips begin to pump slowly, deeply, touching Minghao’s core and stirring up his insides. The blond bites his lip to muffle the noises that bubble up from his throat in vain, can’t help but release a drawn out moan when Junhui’s hips snap forward a little faster and the brunet presses wet, open mouthed kisses along Minghao’s pale neck. 

Gradually, Junhui’s thrusts speed up until the headboard thumps against the wall faintly, pace following the pattern of Minghao’s frequent moans and the blond can feel himself inching closer to the edge, his cock thick and leaking against his tummy, fingers wanting to reach between their warm bodies to grip himself and finish himself off, the only thing stopping him being the fact that Junhui technically bought him for the night and thus the brunet should be the first to finish.

And, as if reaching his thoughts and wanting to rebel against them, Junhui snakes his hand down to Minghao’s front, fisting the blond’s length between firm fingers until Minghao is panting and squirming, curses and moans and cries of Junhui’s name all falling from his lips.

“Ah, no, Junhui please, I’m gonna come-” Minghao whines, bucks his hips up into the warm hand around him with desire to come despite his words stating to want the opposite. Junhui only offers a little half smile, drops his head to the smaller man’s shoulder as his cock hits deeper inside him, still maintaining the fast pace he’d already established. 

“So come.” Junhui allows, twists his wrist as he strokes Minghao and the blond feels his stomach tighten, eyes closing for a moment as his vision goes white and he releases all over the brunet’s fingers and his own tummy, Junhui fucking him through the after waves of his orgasm, eases to a gentle stop when Minghao pants through hoarse throat for him to. 

Fucked out, Minghao barely registers the brunet switch their positions once more, sticky thighs straddling Junhui’s hips and his hands rested on the other’s chest for balance, cherry red lip pulled between white teeth as he catches Junhui’s dark gaze and the brunet smirks.

“I still haven’t come, so you’re gonna be a good boy and ride me until I do, okay?” Junhui says, and even though Minghao can feel him body pulsate with sensitivity he nods with a keen, cheeks flushes pink at the dominating undertone of Junhui’s words as he carefully slides himself down the brunet’s length with a gasp.

The new position has Junhui filling Minghao even deeper, thick cock rubbing wonderfully against his entire insides and the blond can barely create a coherent thought as he testingly rolls his hips, feeling Junhui’s cock press against something sensitive inside him.

Impatient, Junhui rocks his hips upward, causing the blond to bounce a little, releasing a moan that the friction caused before he stats his own pace, resting his palms on Junhui’s chest for leverage as his shaky knees aid him in bouncing on Junhui’s cock. 

The brunet lays there and watches as Minghao puts in all the effort his overstimulated body will allow, a hand resting beneath his head while the other lightly holds onto the blond’s hip, dark eyes watching Minghao’s thin frame rock up and down rhythmically, dark gaze steady on Minghao’s soft pink cheeks and bruised lips, grinning at the obscenely loud moans and whines that get fucked out of him, masking his own airy huffs and groans. The desperation that fuels his movements has Junhui feeling hot, torn between continuing to watch the pornographic performance put on by the blond and holding him down and fucking him from an inch within his life.

Ultimately, the desire to completely devastate Minghao wins, and after pulling the blond down to his chest and gripping onto his hips just shy of too tight, Junhui plants his heels into the bed and thrusts upward into Minghao, pace erratic and irregular as his climax fast approaches, the blond’s loud cries mixing with Junhui’s moans and the deafening slap of sweaty skin on skin.

The string of “ _ holy fuck” _ ’s and “ _ Junhui, fuck me _ ”’s fuel the brunet until his cock is throbbing and he’s fucking deep into Minghao, burying himself as deep as he can as all air escape his lungs and he comes, nails biting into Minghao’s soft waist for a moment. When Junhui regains his basic sense he can feel a new wetness between their stomachs, tacky semen mixing with new, warm come and he prides himself a little at the achievement of making Minghao come without touching his cock.

Post-orgasmic, Junhui fights through the blurring tiredness that begins to hand heavy on his bones and carefully takes off and ties the messy rubber, drops it in the bin beside him and barely manages to reach for the previously discarded towel on the ground to wipe himself off, before turning to a passed out Minghao and cleaning him off as well, deciding to let the fucked out boy get some rest rather than kick him out like his usual fucks. 

Junhui tosses the towel just off the end of the bed before he collapses into his sheets, covering himself and the snoozing boy beside him before easily drifting off as well.

 

* * *

The first thing Minghao notices in the morning is how comfortable he is. He basks in it for a moment, stretching his limbs out until he hears a satisfying crack and rolling onto his side. The bliss, however, only lasts a short minute before the realization that no university supplied bed is this comfortable, and that, for whatever reason, he isn’t on the floor right night after rolling over more than half an inch. 

The startling discovery is enough to jolt Minghao awake, sitting up with a racing heart as he looks around and recalls the night before with a sinking stomach and flushed cheeks. His eyes land on a clock hung on the wall to the left of him, and the haunting 9:25 is enough to shake the weariness off his bones as he bounds from the mattress, hurriedly collecting clothes and pulling them on messily, searching for his t-shirt with great difficulty and he’s about to say fuck it when a weary eyed Junhui appears from the bathroom door, watching Minghao with mild amusement.

“What’s got you in a rush?” He asks, voice low and weighed down with early morning tiredness, something Minghao likely would’ve found attractive had he not been panicking. 

“University. My lecture started at nine, and I’m a good hour subway ride away,” Minghao explains halfassed as he finds his shirt under the bed and pulls it on, backwards at first before correcting it, barely sparing Junhui a glance.

“Oh. I can drive you, if you’d rather.” Junhui offers, pulling open a drawer to a tall dresser next to Minghao and pulling on a black tee of his own with much less urgency than the blond. Minghao gapes at him for a second, eyes the still ticking clock and weighing his options before shaking his head slowly.

“Thanks for the offer, but it’s alright. I know last night was just a paid for fling, so I don’t want you to feel like you have to do something for me.” He says, smiling kindly even though his heart is unrightfully heavy. He gathers his jacket, weighed down by the money he’d almost forgotten about and makes an attempt for the door before Junhui stops him with a hand on his arm.

“Listen, Minghao.” Junhui starts, ignores the panic that brews anew in his eyes and pulls the blond a bit closer.

“There’s something about you that I like, and last night doesn’t have to be just a one off thing, you know? I think it’d be nice to get to know you.” The brunet admits, honest and sincere in a way that he really shouldn’t be, he’d only met Minghao because the other had sold himself for the night. Still, the soft hints in Junhui’s eyes leaves Minghao feeling hopeful, and with a sigh and slight hesitance, he nods, turning his head away so he doesn’t have to maintain eye contact as he relies.

“Alright, I guess. But can we be gross and get to know each other's entire life story in the car? I’m really late.” Minghao says with a bit of humour and Junhui grins, slides his hand from the blond bicep to his hand and leads him down the long corridor. 

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO tht was wild, i wish this would happen to me i <3 money n cute boys  
> also what a cheesy ass ending right? gag!  
> honestly i might post another part 2 this explaining more abt jun n why he getting some old dude to search out cute boys to fucc but also, this was sUuper long so i probably wont................  
> twitter: hyung2001 / bratminghao (nsfw)  
> tumblr: 2guks / svnteenie


End file.
